


She's Not There For The Towns Sake

by Anonymous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, mothergrub - Freeform, start of a new world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terezi Pyrope just keeps coming down to the the caves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Not There For The Towns Sake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chrissyeccly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissyeccly/gifts).



"She always visits us down in the caves, Kanaya" Rose spoke up as the aforementioned troll was getting ready to go see the hatchlings of the mothergrub, after all, today was the day. Kanaya acknowledged her Matesprit with a glance and responded "She Does Usually Do That Yes And Always In The Context Of Converting Me To Assist In What She Calls The Maintaining Of Can Town".

The jade blood had no intention of ever taking such a position, she was happy enough to supply her duties and garden. Descending the stairs, Rose following after Kanaya was enlightened to hear the unfamiliar chirping of grubs. She missed the moment they were hatched however the Mother Grub seemed to be fine. Just as she was making sure all was well a screeching of an unsettled grubbling was made. She rounded them until she spotted the trouble maker and lifted it off the ground, a blue blood. Of course. She noted that once lifted it had quieted down considerably, Rose had made a comment though Kanaya was paying attention to the little wriggler in her arms and how it seemed to try and chew her sleeve. "Hey Stop That" She muttered quietly. The grubbling looked up at her and she felt rather than saw the future generation of their race. The mental image was snapped away with Terezi's entrance to the dark dwelling, she was already speaking as soon as she could smell the two girls were close enough.

"TH3R3 YOU 4R3, W3 H4V3 LOTS OF WORK TO DO!" She loudly proclaimed and the virgo rolled her eyes. "I Do Not Remember Agreeing To These Terms And Conditions You Are Attempting To Get Me Tangled In" Kanaya speaks up passing the grub to Rose and placing a hand on the resting Mother Grub.

"WOW M4RY4M W4Y TO B3 SO S3LF1SH" commented the Pyrope sniffing out the air. "SO TOWN H4LL N33DS 4 N3W ROOF 4ND H3Y 1S TH4T 4 GRUB >:? 

"The first of many." The blonde human besides them speaks up, craddling said grub. Kanaya speaking once again as she glances back to the Pyrope. "Terezi I Can Not Be A Treasurer For You To Micro Manage" She mulls out in thought the next few words. "I Do Have My Own Responsibilities To The Mother Grub As You Know" 

The teal troll frowns for a second, only to light back up with a grin, a tenacious force she is indeed. "HOW 4BOUT 4 D34L M4RY4M, YOU PL4Y TR34SUR3R W1TH M3 FOR 4 F3W HOURS!" Kanaya clips the sentence, "And What Do i Get In Return" only for Terezi to cackle and respond. "YOU G3T M3 ON GRUB DUTY W1TH YOU FOR A F3W HOURS 1N R3TURN! 1T 1S ONLY F41R" 

"I Am Guessing If I Do Not Agree You Will Visit Me On Multiple Occasions Anyway" Kanaya relents with a sigh as soon as Terezi nods in confirmation. "Alright You Have Yourself A Deal "

[](http://postimg.org/image/l9518ch5d/full/)  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the inconvenience, I am not a well rounded writer. Short fic.


End file.
